One Thinks One Knows Someone
by ViciousHerring
Summary: One can never actually know everything about another, can they? Team fic, OC. I do not own any part of Criminal Minds or its characters.
1. Interruptions

Her thighs clench around him as she straddles his skinny hips. His long fingers bunch in the well-tailored skirt that's rucked up around her waist as he thrusts up into her, wringing a gasping moan from her lips.

Her long manicured nails rake over his exposed chest making him arch off the bed, driving deeper into her.

The cell phone on the nightstand beeps suddenly as the couple just begins to find their rhythm. Matching groans of pleasure and annoyance rumble from them as he gropes blindly for the phone. Fumbling with the cell, he brings it to his ear earning a sneer from the woman riding him.

"Yeah, Hotmmmph..," two nimble fingers slide into his mouth, cutting off his words.

She wraps her free hand around his over the phone as she bends in half, running her tongue across sensitive nipples. He moans around her fingers, trying to force the phone away from his stifled cries when she roughly bites down on the small nub of flesh.

"Reid?" SSA Hotchner's no-nonsense voice drifts from the cell.

She draws the phone to her as she relinquishes the skin between her teeth.

"What do you want, Aaron?" she breaths, undulating over the young doctor beneath her.

"Nem," Hotch replies a smirk in his voice.

"Quickly, Aaron, or I'll hang up," she gasps loudly as Reid surges upward, throwing her onto her back, hammering into her.

"I need Reid at the airfield in 20 minutes," is the clipped response.

"NnnRrrg, make it 25 and he'll be there with bells on," Nem pants, biting her lips to control herself.

"Deal, 25 minutes WITH bells," Hotchner says flatly and she hangs up and tosses the phone away in time for Spencer's mouth to crash down onto hers, claiming her breath and sending her reeling to the edge.

* * *

><p>SSA Aaron Hotchner looks at his phone, shaking his head.<p>

"Crazy nympho," he mutters, turning back to his desk to pack his briefcase.

"You say something, Hotch?" Morgan asks, poking his head in the office.

"Ha? No, no..," Hotch answers, grinning, "Oh, Morgan; Dr. Reid will be meeting us at the airfield."

"Okay. Should Garcia call him for a briefing?"

Aaron swallows an uncharacteristic laugh, "That won't be necessary; we'll fill him in on the plane."

"Um, alright," Morgan says, looking at his superior quizzically and backing slowly away from his odd behavior.


	2. Reid's Bells

Twenty-two minutes later, a flat black Charger rolls, rumbling, up to the small federal jet; SSA Hotchner is waiting impatiently at the bottom of the gangway.

"What nonsense is this?" Rossi's voice drips down to him from the hatch.

Hotch sighs heavily and the passenger door of the beastly car swings open.

Dr. Spencer Reid climbs out to meet his superior, a faint tinkling marking his movements.

Hotchner quickly masters the smile building on his cheeks as he strides forward to meet his youngest team member.

"Reid," Hotch says, extending a hand, a small smirk pulling at his lips.

The young doctor blushes as he accepts the hand shake, a circle of small bells sliding down his bony wrist and jingling prettily. Aaron gestures to the plane with a nod, a devilish grin taking over his dour features now that no one can see it.

"Cutting it close, Dr. Barghest," he calls to the driver of the car, leaning over the edge of the door.

"Always, Agent Hotchner," she replies, painted lips quirking into an odd smile.

He pushes the door closed and pulls himself up the gangway to his waiting team.

* * *

><p>"Are you wearing bells, Spence?" J.J. asks as the doctor settles into his seat amidst muffled chiming.<p>

"Yes," he says simply, pulling a briefing packet from a pile of papers and turning his attention to it.

"Why?" the liaison asks, bewildered, reaching for her packet.

"It's..," Reid begins to answer.

"Part of an agreement," Hotchner interrupts, sliding into the seat next to J.J. He puts his hand, palm up, out on the table and winks slyly at his young doctor.

Spencer huffs quietly and lifts his hands to his neck drawing a thin chain of bells from his collar. He deftly unfastens the clasp and carefully drops the necklace in his superior's waiting hand; J.J. looks on amazed. Hotch's fingers make a grabbing motion, encouraging the young agent to continue.

Reid sighs, pushing up his sleeves, revealing matching circles of bells jangling about his slim wrists.

"What!" J.J. exclaims as Spencer removes the bracelets, adding them to the necklace.

The doctor folds his hands on the table, waiting; again Hotchner's fingers waggle. Reid gapes at the older man; Hotch gestures a second time, amusement twinkling in his eyes. Spencer's shoulders slump like a defeated teenager and he draws a leg up, lifting the cuff of his pants to show a fourth chain of bells, this, too, is placed in Aaron's hand.

The SSA opens his mouth to speak but Spencer stops him with a pleading look. J.J. snorts and covers her mouth quickly, watching the last of the scene unfold.

The triple Ph.D. slowly lowers his leg and raises the other, a lopsided grin taking over his face as he pulls up the pant cuff and removes yet another string of small chimes to add to the pile.

Hotchner quirks an eyebrow in silent question, "That's all of them," Reid says finally, half-embarrassed giggles running through his words, "I swear."

"She's always so literal..," Aaron smirks, dumping the bells into a coat pocket and clearing his throat.

"Who's always so literal?" Agent Prentiss asks, joining the team for the briefing.

Spencer coughs and shifts uncomfortably, Hotch fixing him with a knowing stare.

"Dr. Nemain Barghest," Hotchner answers not volunteering anything.

"That's one helluva name," Rossi pipes, "Now, down to business."


	3. Teasing

Three days later finds the BAU team returning from another successfully closed case. It was a tense one, pseudo-Satanic cult/pedophiliac disgusting-ness, even with the occasional levity over speculation of Reid's bells, Hotchner's sudden smirks and the identity of this oddly named doctor with the wicked car.

This had been the sort of case that gets inside everyone; Morgan regains his faith, Prentiss becomes haunted, Rossi's introspective and J.J. stops talking altogether.

It is a somber team that climbs into the trucks waiting to take them back to their vehicles.

"You okay, kid?" Morgan asks the young doctor who has pulled out his phone and taps out a quick message.

"Hmm? Yeah," Reid answers, distracted, "Yeah I'm fine. You?"

"Pretty boy, you're not even payin' attention. Lemme see that!" Morgan spouts, snatching the cell from Spencer.

"Derrick!"

"Oh Ho! Who're you tellin' that you're home?" the older agent teases. The phone beeps as if to answer.

"Derrick, my phone?" Reid demands calmly.

Morgan laughs, "Umm, 636 says 'Lovely. Rest, unless you need me.' 636? Really? No name?"

"Give me the damn phone!" Reid shouts, suddenly lunging across the seat at his teammate.

"Do you two need to be separated!" Prentiss whirls around in the front seat; the young intern driving snickers.

"No," the two men say together like disobedient children.

"Good. Morgan, give him back his phone," Emily snaps, "It's been a long three days."

Derrick hands the cell back to Reid, feeling like a scolded teen, "Sorry man, I was just playin'."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Spencer replies, accepting the phone and settling back on the seat.

"So... who's 636?" Prentiss asks without turning around.

Fortunately the evening covers the doctor's blush, "Ummm, a research associate," he answers lamely.

"Oh."


	4. Turn About

"Damn," Reid sighs from his desk, slumping in his chair.

"Something wrong, Spence?" J.J. asks walking by.

"Mmmm, my lunch meeting was cancelled..," he sighs again.

"Well, why don't you have lunch with me and Garcia? It's been a while since we've all gone out," she offers smiling.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Spencer says, "where do we want to go?"

He punches a quick text into his phone and pulls himself together to go out for lunch.

* * *

><p>The end of the day finally arrives and all but two of the BAU team have packed it in and called it a night.<p>

Reid is in the briefing room boxing up the completed reports from the last case; he yawns and stretches his long arms over his head, arching backward.

Meticulous hands with extraordinarily long, manicured nails slide around Reid's lean torso, catching lightly here and there in the fabric of his shirt.

The young doctor gasps and spins about in the loose grip.

"Nemain!" he exclaims, relieved, dropping his arms to rest on her shoulders. "I didn't think I'd get tmmmph!"

She surges into him, her impractical heels bringing her almost eye to eye with the skinny agent, catching his lips in a fiery kiss; his eyes flutter closed as she dominates him, licking and nipping at his lips until he opens to her. Reid sighs against her as she takes control, her tongue dexterously winding along his, exploring every inch of his mouth.

He squeaks when she lifts him suddenly, easily, and places him gently on the edge of the conference table; her long nails at the backs of his thighs, coaxing his legs apart so she can press against him.

Spencer's moans are swallowed and he no longer knows which way is up; Nemain's hands feel like they're everywhere and when was his tie removed?

Her nails rake gently through his cropped hair, tugging his head back as she bites at his lower lip. His hands clench in the fine cotton of her tailored blouse; she nibbles across his jaw, fingers expertly undoing buttons of his dress shirt as her hot, painted lips slide down his neck.

Nemain presses him back so that he has to brace himself with one arm on the table against her onslaught. Unconsciously, Reid's legs lift to rest on the soft curves of her hips and wrap around her trim waist. She snakes an arm around his slim hips, nails digging into the fabric covered flesh, pulling him tightly to her as her tongue dips into the hollow at the base of his throat, wringing a high-pitched gasp from his bruised lips.

"Reid, don't..." Hotch's words die on his lips as he takes in the tableau; his youngest and most gifted agent being devoured whole by his oldest friend and confidant.

"Nem!" Hotchner says sharply, knowing that he may have to actually pry her off the young man.

Reid's eyes fly open, "Hotch!" he says in a strangled gasp, the arm he's leaning on gives out and he falls back, landing with a surprised _Thump!_ on the table.

Nemain cocks her head, looking down on the flushed and trembling agent with a puzzled expression. She smiles wickedly at her work and glances back over her shoulder at Hotchner, still in the doorway.

"Aaron," she says evenly, a hint of greeting in her tone.

"Nemain, I'd appreciate it if you didn't accost my agent on my conference table in my briefing room," Hotch says flatly.

Nemain straightens her shoulders, turning to face her friend; she raises an eyebrow in mock surprise. Behind her, Spencer scrabbles to right himself however Nem doesn't move from between his legs instead she casually slides a manicured hand behind her back, under his belt and into his pants. Reid spasms, gasping loudly, and curls up into himself, effectively trapping her hand at his crotch. She deftly massages his member, putting pressure in all the right places.

"At least we're still clothed, Aaron," she says, smiling as Spencer claws at her shoulders, his breathing becoming heavy and erratic at her ministrations, "Unlike this one time.., I can think of..."

"Nem…" Hotchner begs, eyes wide, trying not to laugh.

"...When a certain prosecutor and his woman got naked..," she continues, ignoring her friend.

"Cuz, please," Aaron says blushing.

"...On my gurney table..," she keeps talking.

"'Cuz?' As in cous_Aaaaahhh_!" Reid manages a brief moment of coherency before she flicks a nail along the vein on the underside of his straining erection.

He shudders, his eyes rolling back; Nemain keeps Spencer right on the razor's edge while she chats with his superior.

"In my sterile environment, no less, Cuz," she finishes, Hotch snorts unable to control his laughter anymore.

"Nemain, get your hand out of Reid's pants and take the poor guy to bed already," Hotchner says matter-of-factly, turning away from the couple.

She sighs, "Fine, you're right, besides, there are cameras here," Nem extracts her hand from the doctor's trousers; he manages to groan and whine at the same time at his current position.

"Oh! Aaron," she calls, striding to the door before Hotchner can walk away, "Let's have lunch tomorrow. I'll pick you up here."

"Yes, let's," he replies pecking her on the cheek and heading to the elevator, "G'night Reid," he calls over his shoulder.

"'Bye Hotch," Reid hollers back, finally standing from the table. He walks awkwardly to Nemain who has not turned to face him, "Cousins?" he asks, slipping his arms around her waist and grinding against her shapely ass.

"Mmmm, distant, through marriage," she sighs, swaying in his arms. "Now, my delicious doctor, we should go as I have a most unseemly hunger for your humours..."

Taking his hand, she steps from his grasp and looks over her shoulder at his slack-jawed face.

"We should go!" Reid says suddenly, surging out the door, tugging Nemain behind him.

Happy laughter bubbles from her as Spencer pulls her along to the elevator.

"Your tie!" Nem exclaims as the doors _Ding!_ shut and Reid backs her into a corner of the lift, nibbling her neck.

"Leave it."


	5. Uninterrupted Interlude

Reid hardly has the chance to flick on the lights in the darkened entry way before Nemain shoves him into a wall and presses her body flush against his back nipping at his exposed neck.

Spencer's surprised laugh catches in his throat, dissolving into a soft gasp, Nem's long nails rake down his shirt-covered sides.

"Ne-hah!" he breathes as she spins him about and kisses him roughly, pushing him back. Her hands grip and knead Spencer's backside as she lifts him up. Reid huffs a smile against her lips and wraps his long legs around her waist; he discovered some time ago that Nemain has quite a _thing_ about picking him up; he can't deny that he actually enjoys it too. She hums her approval and turns down the hall, carrying Spencer easily as she nibbles at his lips and jaw, he wraps his slim arms tightly around her shoulders.

Nemain lays him gently on the sofa, like Spencer is the most precious thing in her world. He cups her face, pressing hungry kisses to her lips as he tries and fails to pull her down on top of him. Long nailed fingers pluck at his buttons and dance over his growing hardness making him shiver and sigh and clutch at her blouse while wondering briefly about how easily she gets him out of his clothes.

The hand at his groin scratches down the inside of his thigh, gently urging his legs open for her while she bites at his throat and tugs his undershirt up, exposing the taught planes of his stomach. Again, Spencer tries to pull Nemain to him but she's too quick, catching his hands in her remarkably strong grip.

She has him trapped now, one leg hooked over the arm that grips his skinny wrists together like a vice, leaving him defenseless against the delightful assaults of her lips and tongue, not to mention that she still has a free hand to flick open his belt and maneuver her way into his slacks.

Nem kisses him deeply; drawing muffled moans and his very breath from his lungs as she skillfully works his pants down his hips. Spencer gasps for air when she finally pulls away, licking and biting down his chest and stomach. She lavishes attention to her favorite spot on his body, a small dip on the right side of his belly that marks the edge of the rectus abdominus muscles between his ribs and hips; his wrists tremble and flex in her hand but he makes no real attempt to pull away from her.

'What an interesting position I'm in,' he thinks when his mind stutters at the sensation of soft lips pressing teasing kisses along his length.

"You look so delicious," Nemain murmurs, her hot breath ghosting over Spencer's pulsing member, before swallowing him down along with any coherent thought that may have been left in his head.


	6. Oh Family

"Eatin' in again, today, Hotch?" Morgan asks as everyone starts to meander away to their break.

"No actually," he replies, gathering his things, "I'm meeting an acquaintance for lunch."

"Oh, okay, have a good time."

* * *

><p>Dr. Nemain Barghest is already in the lobby when Hotchner steps off the elevator.<p>

She still has her lab coat on over a sleek, low-cut blouse and her favored pencil-style skirt. Her obnoxiously high fashion stilettos click sexily as she saunters over to greet him.

"SSA Hotchner," she smiles, her dark hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.

"Doctor," he replies, putting out an elbow for her to take, "did you rush out of the lab? You're still wearing your coat."

"I got caught up in the data," Nem says with a shrug. "You know how I lose track of time when I'm reading. So, where do you want to go?"

* * *

><p>A short while later they are picking through the remains of an appetizer in a small, cozy cafe.<p>

"...I was being kept off the grid when she died, Aaron, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you," Nemain says, a deep guilt filling her almond-shaped eyes.

"I know, the job," he mutters, "Always the job."

Hotchner shakes his head to clear the unwanted thoughts that suddenly intrude. He wants to enjoy this time, not wallow in it.

As always, she reads him like words on a page and deftly steers the conversation to lighter topics.

"Not just my job," she starts, "Yours, too. We can actually be seen in public together now that you're not a prosecutor."

"And you're not an expert witness anymore," Aaron smirks, "The Farm won't allow you that kind of exposure. Now… about Reid."

Nemain grins, leaning back in her chair, she knew this was coming. "Okay, about Dr. Reid."

"Doctor! Not Spencer?" Hotchner judges her quietly.

She sighs, "Sorry, old 'we're in public' habits, about Spencer."

"Alright, I'll give you that one. It's been the better part of a year. You're serious about him?"

"Deadly," Nem says flatly, crossing her arms and bracing for the 'Lecture.'

"You didn't tell him we're related."

"You didn't, either. At the conference, you introduced me as an associate," she points out calmly.

"Old 'we're in public' habits, I suppose. So, what are your plans, then? Are you going to tell him..?" Hotchner grimaces as their meals arrive, one can never be too careful of the people in food service.

"Tell him what, exactly? Thank you," Nemain is nonplussed, "I'll be with him as long as he'll have me..."

Aaron looks at her, surprise written all over his face.

"...I'm not certain if he wants a family, which I've told him is not in my future," she goes on, picking at her food. "He knows I've been... damaged," Nem's painted mouth twists around the word.

"I was thinking about your church, Nem," Hotch answers, "Are you going to tell him about your church?"

She groans, the old argument was bound to come up.

"Nem."

"Ugh..! Yes! Aaron, yes! Since you've asked, yes," Nemain struggles to control her temper.

"Reid has a right to know," he presses, "Especially if you're that serious about him."

"I know!"

"Nem, please," Hotch fixes his cousin with a hard look, "When are you going to tell him?"

"You won't let this go, will you?" she knows she's getting snappy with her favorite cousin, which happens with family sometimes.

"No. I won't. It will always come back to this; more so because it's Spencer, not to mention the case we just closed..." Aaron's on the verge of pleading with her and neither of them have touched their meals.

Nemain sighs, only somewhat defeated, "I know about the case," she says quietly, "And I know that your team has been grounded through the weekend, at least until Monday, I think..."

"I only found that out this morning. How did you know that?" he cuts her off.

"You know I can't tell you that, Cuz," she smiles, "but that's why I made plans for this weekend. Tonight, I'm going to invite Spencer to meet some of my colleagues, doctors and professors that he's wanted to meet, who, also, happen to be fellow church members."

Hotch nods, satisfied with her words.

"He'll know everything about me after this weekend."

"Everything?" Aaron grins.

Nem huffs, "Well, everything except the job," they laugh together and finally dig into their food, enjoying the rest of their lunch in companionable quiet.


	7. Meeting the Team

Dr. Barghest sighs heavily; she's been waiting in the lobby for Dr. Reid for ten minutes. 'This must be Aaron's doing,' she thinks, stalking over to the security desk.

"I need a visitor's pass, please, sir," she says pleasantly to the gentleman on duty.

"Sure, if you'll just sign here..." he replies, indicating the visitor's log.

"I'll not be signing anything," Nemain states, showing her identification to the guard, "I'm sure you understand."

"O... Of course," he stammers handing over a pass, "Here you go, Doctor, sorry about that..."

"It's no trouble at all," she says sweetly, "I won't be long. Thank you, sir."

"T-Thank you, Doctor," the guard stutters watching the stunning young woman swagger to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Derrick hears the tell-tale click of heels approaching before he sees the breath-taking creature wearing them and she steps up right next to him to wait for the elevator.<p>

'Wow,' he thinks as his eyes sweep upwards from the painfully sharp heels, over softly defined calves, a perfectly designed, gray skirt and complimenting cowl-necked blouse, that encourages the imagination to run wild, to a long, creamy neck and finally a heart-shaped face with angular features and shocking, almond-shaped, hazel eyes.

"Hello," Morgan says to her as they step into the lift, "how are you doing this fine afternoon?" He flashes a thousand watt smile at the unsuspecting woman.

"Well, thank you," she answers demurely, "And you?"

"Better now that you're here," she favors him with an indulgent smile, "I'm Derrick, Miss..?"

"Doctor," Nemain replies, mastering her patience and accepting his hand shake. 'This must be the Morgan that Spencer was telling me about,' she muses.

"Doctor! It's a good thing, I'm feeling a little feverish all of a sudden," the handsome agent purrs.

Nem bites down on a laugh which Morgan mistakes for interest, he winks at her.

"That's tragic," she says, sliding her hand from his grip and swaying suggestively out of the elevator.

Morgan is stunned for only a moment. "You're here to see the BAU? I could help you with that. I'm a senior member of the team," he says, striding to catch up with her.

The beautiful doctor stops in her tracks, facing Agent Morgan fully. "That's quite alright," she uses the tone reserved for uppity interns, "I'm here to collect..."

"Dr. Barghest," Aaron's voice materializes at her shoulder, "what a surprise."

"Agent Hotchner, it's always a pleasure," Nemain says turning to greet him. "I was just telling...Derrick that I'm here to collect someone. Excuse me, please."

She steps away from the men, all hips and heels and finely tailored fabric, walking into the bullpen, heading straight for Reid's desk.

The young agent is so absorbed in his paperwork that he hasn't noticed the woman standing behind him.

"You're late, Dr. Reid," Nemain says firmly to the back of Spencer's head.

* * *

><p>"You know her, Hotch?" Morgan asks, unable to tear his gaze away from Nemain.<p>

Aaron snorts, "Pick up your jaw, Derrick. Yes, I know her."

* * *

><p>To his credit, Reid only jumps about a foot at the sound of her voice.<p>

"Nemain!" he swivels his chair around and leaps to his feet. "I'm so sorry, I must have lost track of..."

She silences him with a long painted nail to his lips; Nem leans in and plants a brief, chaste kiss to the side of his mouth.

"Introduce me to your team," she whispers, "then we'll go."

"O-O-Okay," Spencer stutters, blushing slightly. He takes her hand and leads her over to the gathering, gaping BAU team.

"Guys... um...," Reid clears his throat, suddenly awkward.

"Hi, I'm Emily," Prentiss jumps forward, putting out her hand.

"Nemain, it's nice to meet you," Dr. Barghest smiles dazzlingly, taking her hand.

"Oh my god! J.J., you've got to see these nails! These are fabulous!" Emily exclaims, examining Nemain's manicure.

"Hi! So you're the one that had Spence wearing bells!" J.J. tries to shake Nem's hand but Emily has a firm grip on both. "I'm J.J. Wow, those are amazing!"

Nem laughs, "I'd have gone for a more spectacular paint job if I knew they'd get this kind of reaction!"

"We're all about to take our lunches; can we steal you today and find out everything about you? Reid hasn't told anyone a thing," Prentiss says conspiratorially.

"Not today, Emily," Hotchner says gently freeing Nemain's fingers from her grasp, "maybe some other time."

Nem slides over to Spencer and wraps an arm about his waist, steering him to the elevator.

"It was nice meeting everyone but we really have to get going," she says ringing for the lift.

Derrick winks at Reid and nods his head, some silent communication passing between them. Spencer's eyes go wide and he nods in return; he pulls Nemain into the elevator, bending her into a deep dip and kisses her passionately as the lift doors slide shut on his amazed friends.

* * *

><p>"Pretty Boy's doin' pretty well for himself," Morgan mumbles still looking at the closed elevator doors.<p>

J.J. elbows him playfully, "Jealous?"

"Me! Naw," he says trying to recover, "Why should I be jealous?"

Emily snorts, crossing her arms, "Hell, I'd be jealous..."

"How do you know her, Hotch?" Derrick asks, suspicion seeping into his words.

Aaron clears his throat, "Dr. Barghest is an associate from when I was prosecuting. She'd be called as an expert witness."

J.J. looks excited, "You introduced them, didn't you?"

"That's all I did, she did the rest."


	8. Interrogations

"I hope they don't jump all over you when you go back to the office," Nemain says still breathless from their tumble in the sheets.

Spencer pulls her to him, wrapping his long limbs around her soft, sweat slick body. He sighs, content and unworried. "They might," he mumbles into her hair, "I'm not too concerned, though."

"Mmmm," she snuggles into his embrace, her eyes drifting closed, "we should shower..."

"Mmmm," he mimics her, laughing under his breath, "we should..."

Nem sits up, suddenly, and jumps from the bed, earning a whine from Reid.

"Five more minutes..," he pleads, trying to grab her wrist.

"Five more minutes and we'll both be asleep," she says walking naked to the bathroom, "We can make love and sleep and make love some more all weekend."

"True," Spencer says, climbing out of the bed finally, "after..."

"Yes," she interrupts, pulling him into the shower, "after you meet my colleagues."

They bathe quickly, still dazed from their body highs to get too acrobatic under the hot spray.

Reid gains a mischievous grin. "I always forget how short you are," he teases pulling Nem to his chest.

"Aah, hey," she leans back, mock hurt on her face, "I'm the perfect height," she nibbles at his chest, drawing a gasping laugh from her delicious doctor, "See?"

She presses her lips to his chest and rips a fantastic raspberry against his skin. Reid cries out and falls back against the tiled wall, laughing.

"Alright, alright," he pants, "A fraction taller than average is the perfect height."

"Thank you," Nem says haughtily, "I knew I could sway you to my way of thinking with a little incontrovertible evidence. Now, let's get you back to work."

* * *

><p>All three female members of the BAU are waiting patiently at the elevator doors when Spencer arrives. Reid has the good sense to look appropriately scared.<p>

"Nem said this would happen..." he mumbles as Garcia and J.J. grab him and roughly usher him to his desk.

* * *

><p>Rossi pokes his head out of his office, laughs and shakes his head. "Hey, Hotch, it's interrogation time," he calls.<p>

Aaron's already leaning against his doorframe. "The wolves are circling..." he says, smirking.

* * *

><p>Reid's teammates look at him expectantly; Emily draws a breath, ready to speak. Derrick chuckles from his desk, watching the scene unfold.<p>

Spencer raises his hand. "You can each ask one question... for now," he tells them authoritatively.

"What!" Penelope gasps.

"That one won't count," Reid says a smug satisfaction on his face.

J.J. glances at the other women. "How long?" she asks.

"Ten months," he answers, "almost eleven."

Morgan almost falls out of his chair, slamming his knee loudly into his desk, "Ten months!"

Aaron and Rossi snicker from their office doorways; the BAU ladies look down on Derrick, silently condemning him for interrupting.

"That one won't count, either," Prentiss states firmly.

"Agreed," Spencer says.

"Okay, so we know that Hotch introduced you..," J.J. starts, everyone nods, "Now, we know you've been dating for almost a year..," the group nods again, "we also know she's a doctor of some kind..."

Garcia claps, excited, "What are her credentials?"

"Good one, Garcia," Emily says.

Spencer beams at his teammates; Aaron stiffens Rossi notices.

"Well," Reid says rubbing his hands together, "Nem has the same Ph.D.'s that I do, math, physics and engineering, plus a Ph.D. in biology and one in chemistry..."

"Five doctorates!" J.J. spouts cutting off the young doctor, "Spence, she's your dream girl!"

"And gorgeous, too," Emily adds.

"I wasn't finished," he glares at the girls who immediately fall silent, "Thank you, Nemain also has a specialized M.D. and seven various Master of Sciences and Arts degrees..." he opens his mouth to continue.

"Okay, okay... we'll get the full list later," Emily says, much to Reid's chagrin. She puts a hand on his shoulder, looking at him intently, "Are you happy?"

Spencer blinks and closes his mouth. A dreamy smile spreads across his sharp features. "More so than I think I have ever been," he says quietly.

A collective and extremely girly "Aaaawwww," sounds from the female members of the BAU; Aaron relaxes, smiling and heads back into his office, Rossi grins and does the same. Morgan's eyes narrow and he clears his throat, his expression is not lost on J.J.

"You get one question, Derrick," she says, knowing that he's about to burst the bubble.

Spencer looks at him and he falters for a moment.

"Just ask already, Morgan," Emily sighs.

"How well do you really know her, Reid?" Derrick asks in that deep, doubt-invoking voice of his.

Garcia flinches, echoes of a time when that was said to her ring through her mind. J.J. and Emily hold their breath, unsure of how Spencer will react, Derrick finds himself doing the same.

Reid's expression is patient and a little sad, "I learn more about Nem everyday... and I don't think it's actually possible for me or anyone to _really_ know another person but, with her, I want to try."

Emily sniffs; Penelope waves her hand to keep tears away, "That has to be... one of... the most romantic things... I've ever heard!"

"You tell him, Spence," J.J. says sticking her tongue out at Morgan.

"Alright," Derrick admits his hands up in surrender, "I'll give you that, Pretty Boy, I just..."

"Stop it, Derrick," Garcia says sharply and she moves away from the group, still waving her hand.

Everyone drifts away, back to what they should be doing. Morgan swears that he just wants to protect his friends; it's not jealousy, why should he be jealous of Reid; it's not just curiosity, either. They'll understand.


End file.
